Time Will Tell
by Irishluck92
Summary: She had been running away her whole life, but now desperation has forced her to run towards the spirit detective and his companions. Her presence brings the boys more questions than answers. Why is she keeping herself hidden from spirit world? Why can no one sense her aura? Who has been hunting her for so long? But what Hiei wants to know is why does her gaze affect him so much?
1. The Beginning

**authors note: I obviously do not own any of the characters form Yu Yu Hakushou. The first chapter is rather short, as it is only a prologue And I am trying to figure out the formatting still ( for some reason it's not letting me indent) **

**Reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the dark alley and her harsh breathing sounded incredibly loud to her own ears. The girl quickly rounded a corner almost slipping on the wet street, she didn't risk looking behind her, why bother she already knew they were there. Her only chance was to keep running towards a more populated area, hopefully then she would be able to loose her pursuers in the crowds.

Her long hair was plastered to her face and back from the rain and her limbs felt incredibly heavy. How long had she been running? She couldn't remember, and the girl cursed herself once again for letting her guard slipped. She had stayed in this city far too long, got comfortable when she knew the only thing that kept her alive was the fact that she was always on the move, running from the slightest shadow.

Where too now though? That was the question, she had been bouncing around Japan and in and out of the Makai for years now. It never mattered how far she ran though, they always found her. She had noticed this group a few days ago, waiting outside the apartment complex she was staying at trying to get a glimpse if her. It didn't matter that they had camouflaged themselves to appear human, their stares had said enough. She had been on the receiving end of those hungry, searching stares many times and it never failed to send her briefly through panic though she hid it well.

Her own change in appearance had bought her some time at first, they were confused when the she had emerged with her dark brown locks and brown eyes, looking much like every human girl around here. She wore long, ill fitting clothing to hide her build and any distinguishing marks that could give her away.

Their confusion gave her enough time to make a plan to sneak away unnoticed, but she was careless and gave them too little credit. Which was why she was running down these dark streets now, she was pulled out of her thoughts by a large figure bursting out of a side street and slamming her up against the brick wall.

The first thing she noticed was that his breath smelt terrible as he let out a dark laugh at her predicament.

"Got you now you little bitch."

She said nothing, but instead studied the way his body was positioned pinning her to the wall. She would need to break his hold on her before his friends showed up. If she became outnumbered then all her running would have been worthless.

Her legs suddenly gave out and the demon, not expecting to have to hold her upright as well as against the wall loosened his grip slightly.

But that was all she needed.

She kicked out her leg smashing it into his kneecap, the demon who was already a little off balance fell forward as his leg buckled. She twisted out from under him and continued her sprint down the alley.

She could hear the others behind her much closer now, but she could also hear voices coming from the end of the alley. She slowed down and merged with the crowds of people enjoying the nightlife in the heart of the city. Quickly weaving between the crowds she went into a club that looked as if it was going to burst with the number of people within.

By the time the demons emerged from the alley there was no sign of her, they spent the rest of the night searching for her amongst the crowd, but she had not lingered. Slipping out the service entrance in the back she disappeared into the night intending to put as much distance between herself and her pursuers as she could.

Hours later she was on a bus, her mind back on the problem of her future destination. As she leaned her head on the window she thought of possible areas that she could lay low. Demon world was always a possibility, but she ruled it out almost as soon as she thought of it. Finding a portal was always a pain in the ass and the tables would be turned, she would have to slink around and they would be in their element. At least here the demons tracking her had to be discreet in order to avoid the interest of spirit world now that they had taken an active interest in the safety of humans. She had heard the whispers about Koenma's spirit detective, most who spoke of him did so with disgust or fear, but not her, just his prescience in this world was enough to deter demons who wanted to do her harm.

Actually, she smiled, this might be the solution to her problems. She had heard rumors about where the spirit detective and his group resided and had avoided the area like the plague. She didn't want his attention just as much as the demons chasing her did, but she could hide herself much better than they could. If she could live right under the nose of the detective than his presence in the city would keep demons away from her as well. Yes, it was risky but everywhere was risky for her now.

With her mind made up she relaxed against the seat and let her eyes close as the rumbling of the bus put her to sleep.


	2. Demon Problems

Yusuke walked towards the shopping district deep in thought, something he was not known for among his friends. In fact he was so far into his musings that he almost passed his destination.

"Yusuke?"

Kurama gave his friend a worried look, it wasn't like Yusuke to be so contemplative but he had changed since his stay in demon world so maybe he had become more prone to thinking things through. Kurama had not seen much of Yusuke or the rest of the team since thee tournament to decide Makai's new ruler. The boys had gone their separate ways for the most part, though they did keep in touch.

Yusuke had opened his own noodle stand and was much happier since he did not have to go to school, not that he attended much anyway. Kurama had heard that he still took the odd job from Koenma just when things were getting too boring for him.

Kuwabara had, surprisingly, thrown himself into school and was well on his way to taking University exams. Kurama had been tutoring him in his tougher subjects and knew that he and Yusuke were still close and saw each other often.

Hiei had a job patrolling the border between spirit and demon world, King Enki also made use of his knowledge of human world by sending him to capturing any rogue demons that slipped through without his approval. The fire demon stopped by to greet him often enough and Kurama could see that Hiei was enjoying his new freedom after having to be spirit world's lackey.

Kurama himself had settled into his human life and was happy working for his stepfather while he decided what he wanted to pursue at the University. He was happy with his family and was content to have no connection to demon world besides Hiei's visits.

It seemed as though life for the boys was finally settling down after all the evil plots, tournaments, and possible demon invasions they had to face.

Well at least until recently.

It happened gradually, but noticeably, more and more demons started showing up around the city. Not just low-class pushovers either, but ones able to disguise themselves and stay unnoticed for a time. Kurama had already run into his fair share over the past two months and it was starting to become concerning. Sure a crafty demon might sneak past the barrier every once in a while, but there were too many to be a coincidence.

Now the detective had contacted Kurama out of the blue wanting to meet up to talk to him about something, and he bet it was related to all the demons he had sensed lately.

"Hey Kurama, sorry for not noticing you earlier." Yusuke chuckled a little and sheepish list grinned at the fox.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure you have a lot on your mind." Kurama answered, " why don't we find somewhere private to talk?"

Yusuke nodded as he looked around at all the other people going about their day. Yes this wasn't exactly the ideal spot to voice his concerns to Kurama.

They made their way to a local coffee shop and found a table in the back where the two of them wouldn't have to worry about someone overhearing their, sure-to-be, unusual conversation.

Kurama went ahead and got to the point of the conversation, "I'm sure you want to discuss the increase of demons roving the city."

"So you've noticed them too?"

"Naturally, they might not be rampaging around causing destruction, but that makes it all the more curious." Kurama looked at Yusuke who nodded, agreeing with his observations. Kurama thought again about how much the detective had grown over the past few years, before his experience with demon world Yusuke wouldn't have observed the demons actions, just kicked their ass without thinking twice.

"But why are these assholes sneaking around here?" Yusuke asked. "You don't think they are looking for any of us?"

Kurama had already thought of that possibility, both himself and Yusuke we're well know in demon world after the three kings tournament and it was well known not everyone was a fan of the Raizen heir, but these demons were not strong enough to confront Yusuke and they knew it.

"Honestly Yusuke I had considered the possibility, as I know no one else that would've attracted their attention. But as I said I ran into a few of them and they had no interest in starting a confrontation. I have no doubt they are not supposed to be here, but they do not wish to start a fight either." Kurama was puzzled that was for sure.

"Well they're here for a reason." Yusuke stated, "Maybe Binky Breath knows something."

Kurama nodded, it was possible that Koenma could shed some light on it.

"Hey Kurama, could you ask Hiei too? He's part of the border patrol right? Maybe he knows something about demons giving them the slip lately. I'd ask him myself but you seem to be the only one he bothers to say hi too when he's on this side of the border."

That was true, while Hiei respected the detective but he was not overly fond of interacting with humans if he didn't have too and Yusuke was always surrounded by them.

"Mmmm.. Yes I believe he would like to know of the situation regardless, though he might be angry that so many have been able to get through him lately." Actually Kurama had no doubt that Hiei would consider this a personal insult to his skill on the job. Though it was always a good thing if Hiei wanted the same answers as they did since he was more likely to get them using whatever means necessary.

The two moved to more mundane topics, Kurama asking about Yusuke's job and how Keiko was while Yusuke asked how his human family was. The rest of their afternoon meeting passed in pleasant conversation and before they parted ways Yusuke promised to stop in for dinner with Kurama's family sometime.

Neither noticed the waitress that had taken interest in their conversation. She had lingered at the tables nearby in order to listen to them talk about their demon problem.

Her eyes followed the two until they left the shop, parting ways to go to their respective homes. There was no need to follow them as she had already done some surveillance of the team before she settled in the city. She had found out where they lived, worked, and spent most of their time so she could build a new life while maintaining a constant, careful distance from the spirit detective and his friends.

Now as she served coffee and pastries to customers and cleaned tables her mind kept turning over the boys conversation, looking for anything that would be cause for concern. They had noticed the demons that were searching for her, but luckily had no clue to the reason they were there. The demons themselves had to be more cautious and were unable to flush her out without calling more attention to themselves which is exactly what she wanted. As long as the detective and his friends remained in the dark about her existence this would work out perfectly for her.

However there was one thing she heard that had concerned her.

Koenma.

She had almost dropped the mugs in her hands when she heard that name. If the prince of spirit world figured out what was going on then she would have more to worry about then a few demons.

Yes, that was definitely a problem. There was nothing she could do about it either except hope that she had been careful enough when concealing her presence.

She massaged her forehead with her fingers, there were too many ifs for her liking; though she took comfort in her knowledge that the person sending all these demons after her wanted to keep his motives a secret as well.

She decided to not over think it and give herself a headache. She would just have to keep a closer eye on Shuichi Minamino and Yusuke Urameshi.

* * *

**Author's Note: (Don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters... OC is mine however) Finally finished chapter 2, the boys make their appearance and have noticed something's going on. Hmmm... I wonder where this will lead. **

**Also I have not given out my OC's name yet, but yes this is the same girl from chapter 1. Also (in case it wasn't obvious) this story is set AFTER Yusuke comes back from the Makai, I did not want to rewrite the entire Yu Yu Hakusho story arcs. I'm sure that the boys need plenty more adventures with demon world and I plan on writing some. :) **

**Hope you guys like it so far and I am planning on getting Chapter 3 up this weekend since I have no school to keep me busy as the semester has just started. **

**As always please read and review! All comments are welcome and wanted. **


End file.
